Questing for Quests
Questing for Quests is the second episode (the second segment of the first episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and 167th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It is paired up with "Wasted True Potential." Realizing they have gone soft, the Ninja and the Mane Six search for a quest to reignite their Spinjitzu training; unfortunately, Ninjago City and Equestria is enjoying a period of rare tranquility during the Summer Vacation, and realize that Equestria is preparing for the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow. Production It was originally scheduled to be released in Canada on May 11, 2019, but was removed. A trailer featuring incomplete animation not meant for public viewing was mistakenly released by Teletoon on April 30, 2019, but was taken down shortly. Plot Seeking Advice While Master Wu and Princess Celestia are meditating, Lloyd and Twilight come in and ask for advice on getting back into shape. This angers them and they tell both Lloyd and Twilight to find the solution themselves, even though Twilight Sparkle is the Princess of Friendship. Back at the courtyard, the Ninja and the Mane Six are training, but suffered from problems; Fluttershy is not able to find her pet, Angel, Rainbow Dash crashes many times due to heavy weight, Rarity doesn’t have skills to make dresses, Pinkie Pie messes up with burned cupcakes and Applejack was unable to collect apples when she was lazy. When Lloyd and Twilight come back to the Castle of Friendship, they told them to no success are not able to get any advice from Wu or Celestia, so Pinkie Pie decides the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike need to brainstorm in a calm environment which is the hot tub. In the hot tub, Kai suggests they need a villain in order to get into form, but the Ninja and the Mane Six realize they have defeated most of the villains such as the former Sons of the Overlord members, Chen, Grogar and the Legion of Doom and the Pony of Shadows and while Lord Garmadon and the Overlord are still active, they decide they are no longer a threat. Spike and Fluttershy said about the time Starlight Glimmer and Discord when they were evil, but both reformed in the past by Zane. Applejack suggests the Flim Flam brothers as villains, but Nya believes that it is just a co-incidence. Moreover, Fluttershy also mentions The Dazzlings, but Twilight was worried that whether the Dazzlings came to Equestria for revenge, as said by Sunset Shimmer. In addition, they are too lazy to search for Pythor as his whereabouts are unknown. Zane then proposes that they ask the Police Commissioner or Shining Armor and Princess Cadance at the Crystal Empire to see if there are any criminals to catch. The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike have to spilt up. In Ninjago City, the Ninja rush to the Police Commissioner’s office to see if there’s any work to be done; however, Ninjago City is unusually peaceful due to being no villains. Suddenly, Jimmy comes in and tells the Police Commissioner about an illegal shipment which is when the Ninja dash out to deal with the situation. Nevertheless, when they break in, there is only a guy selling juice. Meanwhile, at the Crystal Empire, the Mane Six and Spike seek Princess Cadance and Shining Armor to see any villains have attacked in Equestria, but it was then peaceful without villains. Then, one of the royal guard said that a theft stole some the Crystal Heart at the Crystal Empire. The Mane Six and Spike rush to the Crystal Heart, but it is realised that Sunburst was cleaning the Crystal Heart, as he said that the heart is covered in muck. When the Ninja came back to the Commissioner’s office, Jimmy comes in to report on a riot in Kryptarium Prison, but it turns out it’s only a video recording. While they are there, they visit Killow, but they are bored on his drawing and leave. The Mane Six and Spike travelled all over Equestria to find the quest, when they realised that two ponies are fighting at the School of Friendship. They went inside but it was the Young Six which prepare themselves for the play. Ocellus was apologising that they are practicing for the play, and not a battle in the school. What the Quest is Telling Me Back in Ninjago, the Mane Six and Spike tell the Ninja that Equestria is also peaceful without villains, and finding a Friendship quest is hard beyond Equestria. Throughout the day, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike perform tasks that do not require fighting such as saving a cat, cleaning the police station, sorting documents, baking a cake for Diamond Tiara’s birthday and working in the Weather Factory in Cloudsdale. Even when the Ninja and the Mane Six tried to save people such as the bank robbery, they realize it was all part of a movie. The Rainbow Festival Before the Ninja and the Mane Six went back to the Castle of Friendship, some posters regarding about the Rainbow Festival was held at Hope Hollow. Starlight Glimmer said that the play, cleaning and sorting, weather manipulating, food preparations and decorations were held around Equestria. Kai knows that Ninjago never ever had a rainbow before, as Mayor Mare tells them to decorate for the Rainbow Festival, since Ninjago City is going to have a rainbow. To prove what Lloyd and Twilight meaning of the Rainbow Festival, the rest of the Ninja and the Mane Six explains with the song “We Got this Together!”. Mayor Mare asked them to bring Mayor Sunny Skies as a VIP guest at Hope Hollow and the thing is how to bring him back to Ponyville. The answer lies ahead back at the castle, where Starlight asked where to go to Hope Hollow, while Kai and Rainbow Dash was watching the news, when Gayle Gossip is reporting on an Ancient Pyramid in the Desert of Doom. When she interviews Clutch Powers, an archeologist who found the pyramid, he talks about not wanting to go inside the pyramid because of booby traps and tells Gossip that only a ninja can venture inside, meaning that he will be like in the story “Daring Do and the Pyramid of Doom”. With Starlight’s agreement, Twilight Sparkle agrees with the Ninja and the Mane Six to go back to the throne room to activate the Friendship quest, to find Mayor Sunny Skies at Hope Hollow. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber *Big McIntosh - Peter New *Blaze - Tabitha St. Germain *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cheerilee - Nicole Oliver *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Edna Walker - Jilian Michaels *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Granny Smith - Tabitha St. Germain *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Mayor Mare - Cathy Weseluck *Moon Dancer - Kazumi Evans *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sunburst - Ian Hanlin *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Surprise - Claire Corlett *Soarin - Matt Hill *Shining Armor - Andrew Francis *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Gallus, Silverstream, Yona, Maya, Ray and Cheese Sandwich appears in this episode, but no lines. Song *We Got this Together! Transcript *Questing for Quests (transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu **Ninjago City **Sea of Sand ***Kryptarium Prison **Desert of Doom (Clutch Powers) ***Ancient Pyramid (Clutch Powers) *Equestria **Ponyville ***Castle of Friendship ***School of Friendship **The Crystal Empire ***Crystal Castle Trivia *'Narrator': Lloyd **Lloyd says the title card in this episode. It is the first time he says it since "True Potential". *In the original Ninjago episode, this is the numerical 100th episode, whereas "Endings" was the 100th episode produced counting the unnumbered Pilots. **"Parental Glideance" is the numerical 100th episode in the series, meaning that the overall episode is 167th episode. *Killow makes his first appearance since "The Weekend Drill". *This is the second song from the My Little Pony: The Movie soundtrack was heard in this episode, in that case, We Got this Together!. The first is “Open Up Your Eyes” in Dread on Arrival. **The lyrics of some parts have been modified that the original version. *This is the fourth appearance of Cheese Sandwhich, the first three were "Pinkie Pride", "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" and "The Last Laugh". *The Ninja’s parents appears in this episode, with the exception of Zane and Lloyd’s parents. **However, Lloyd mentions his Father while finding a villain to fight with. *'Lesson': When you are planning for a big adventure, your friends can rely it as along as we stick together. Errors *When Pinkie Pie burns her cupcakes, her Cutie Mark is incorrectly colored as green and violet instead of blue and yellow. *Rarity’s horn is missing when she is about the save a cat. Gallery 2932E0B1-CB8A-428B-B727-0E1ABEFF1C52.jpeg|Title card|link=Questing For Quest Title Card 7D8042AD-5048-4047-876D-1053D3ED6C5A.png CBEF518B-FF59-4F60-B2BF-52BCCB8210A6.png|Killow in prison 1C40977E-1A2A-48FA-96E4-7D51AFA6A18B.png 1774C31F-752D-4313-AF44-BFB812CE38B4.png|“We're getting loopy. We're ninja! We need action, suspense, danger!” FE24D8B2-3826-4836-AE98-5DE3818B9507.png 2D4510BC-77D8-4283-A9F4-50FDE9F2C178.png|The Ninja are ready.... 6912D2DB-5FA4-4776-B7BE-9DD324656C15.png|...and so does the Mane Six. BF9E7F64-C142-4055-BDB6-20293ABEDEA2.png B43C4E86-3E3E-4AF0-80AD-3223141D22BD.png|“This is going to be so much fun!” 6EA3609A-08C9-4740-B334-920E25104E4E.png B1ED611B-52AB-4100-8B45-E802BD4DE3CD.jpeg 1371DDBF-E5A2-4393-9357-2D70AA381DC5.jpeg 2367A1DD-58E6-47DB-BCE0-97981462501A.jpeg|Applejack helps Twilight with the banquet for the Rainbow Festival. C3B4AB41-2ADA-476E-9B87-6C73362A2601.jpeg|Singing “We Got this Together!” 56ED9867-C147-46D5-88A0-5103FED5A7F7.jpeg|Lloyd gets stuck in the icing.